


[podfic] Consequential

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: All all their teammates want to do is lock them in a room and make them talk, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Hockey Big Bang 2019, M/M, Miscommunication, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, avoiding big conversations, background mathew barzal/anthony beauvillier, but old college teammates make excellent plot devices, so much miscommunication, zach werenski is used as a plot device and i am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: A podfic of "Consequential" by HellspotWritten and recorded for Hockey Big Bang 2019author's summary:Maybe Tyson shouldn’t be quite so willing to have regular sex with one of his roommates and best friends, especially when said roommate/best friend is an alpha, and even more so when Tyson is kinda sorta in love with this roommate/best friend, but sometimes Tyson doesn’t make the best decisions, and has to live with the consequences of his actions.Or: Tyson has a lot of sex with JT, doesn't talk to him about feelings, finds out he's pregnant, doesn't tell JT, whines to Dante and Mat, and somehow it all ends up okay.





	[podfic] Consequential

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Consequential](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264854) by [Hellspot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellspot/pseuds/Hellspot). 

> Thank you to the HBB mods for organizing all of this! And thank you to Hellspot for writing such an amazing work and letting me podfic it!
> 
> This is the first time I've recorded anything close to this length. Parts were recorded on different computers at different times, plus I might have messed up an Audacity setting at one point, so you might have to slightly adjust your volume towards the end.
> 
> If there are any issues with the file, please let me know right away so I can do my best to investigate and fix it!

[MP3 (1:40:01)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hvun7st9zyhe9f7/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Consequential.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening!
> 
> If you enjoyed the text, please go to the fic itself and leave kudos and/or a comment for Hellspot!!
> 
> If you enjoyed this podfic, please leave kudos and/or a comment for me below!


End file.
